Unsichtbarer Mörder
by Chinogirl
Summary: Ein toter Offizier gibt dem Team Rätsel auf. Bald wird klar: Es ist alles nur eine Falle. Der Täter hat es auf etwas ganz anderes abgesehen. Bitte Reviews!
1. Der Tag fängt gut an

**Der Tag fängt gut an**

Ein Obdachloser durchstreifte die Straßen von Washington.

Die Kälte kroch unter seinen dünnen Mantel, dass er vor lauter Zittern sich fast nicht fortbewegen konnte. In einer heruntergekommenen Gegend sah er, wie eine dunkel gekleidete Gestalt aus einem unbewohnten Haus kam.

Das war seine Chance ein Nachtlager zu finden, dass etwas wärmer war, als eine Decke am Straßenrand.

Die Gestalt sah sich kurz um, konnte niemanden ausmachen und schlenderte davon. Schnell huschte der obdachlose Mann zur Tür und drückte die Klinke nieder – unverschlossen!

Grinsend trat er hinein.

In einer Ecke lies er sich dann erschöpft fallen und sah sich seinen Unterschlupf genauer an. Man konnte fast nichts erkennen, da es noch stockdunkle war.

Als ein Auto draußen vorbeifuhr und die Scheinwerfer den Raum erleuchteten, stockte ihm der Atem. Was war das denn?

Panisch zog er sich an der Hauswand hoch und rannte schreiend wieder in die kalte Nacht hinaus.

Es war ein schöner Mittwochmorgen. Keine einzige Wolke konnte man am Himmel erkennen und die Sonne erhellte die verschneite Landschaft.

In einem Apartment, in einem Vorort von Washington, klingelte zum dritten Mal ein Wecker.

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo schlug langsam seine Augen auf.

Schon wieder aufstehen, dachte er sich und schwang sich schwerfällig aus seinem Bett.

Während sein Blick durch sein unordentliches Schlafzimmer wanderten, bemerkte er die Uhrzeit: 7:15!

Er hätte schon vor einer viertel Stunde zum arbeiten anfangen sollen.

Als er schnell geduscht, sich angezogen und etwas zum Frühstück verzehrt hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg nach draußen, um mit dem seinem Wagen zum Navy Hauptquartier zu fahren. Da arbeitete er nämlich – beim Naval Criminal Investigativ Service – kurz NCIS.

Sein Boss, ein ehemaliger Marine, würde bestimmt wütend auf ihn sein. Leroy Jethro Gibbs war oft übellaunig und keiner wollte sich mit ihm anlegen.

Nachdem er losgefahren war, überlegte Tony sich, was er für eine Ausrede erzählen konnte, doch ihm fiel nichts ein, was Gibbs ihm auch glauben würde.

Gibbs pfefferte wütend die Akte auf den Schreibtisch, die er gerade durchlas.

„Verdammt, McGee, wo steckt DiNozzo?"

Timothy McGee schaute ihn unsicher an. Er wusste nicht was er sagen konnte, ohne seinen Boss noch wütender zu machen.

„Ähm, er ist noch nicht da…er wird sich verspätet haben, denke ich."

Mit schnellen Schritten kam Jethro zu seinem Schreibtisch gelaufen und blaffte ihn an: „Das sehe ich ja wohl selber McGee."

Dieser wurde in seinem Stuhl immer kleiner.

Caitlin „Kate" Todd schaute ungeduldig auf die Uhr.

Wo steckte er bloß? Wenn er nicht bald auftaucht wird Gibbs ihm den Kopf herunterreißen, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie sah jetzt schon, wie Tony einen harten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf bekam, so wie es Gibbs immer tat, wenn sein Agent ihn nervte.

Und DiNozzo konnte ziemlich nervig sein. Seine ständigen Scherze und Bemerkungen brachten seinen Boss oft genug auf die Palme.

Vor allem McGee wurde ständig von ihm auf den Arm genommen, indem er ihn „Bambino" nannte.

Plötzlich hörten sie wie die Fahrstuhltür aufging. Tony raste hinaus, auf seinen Schreibtisch zu und begann in seinem Stapel Akten zu lesen, als ob er schon eine Stunde hier gewesen wäre.

Gibbs der nun wieder an seinem Tisch saß, schaute unentwegt zu dem Italiener herüber, wartete offensichtlich auf eine Erklärung.

Doch nichts der gleichen kam, woraufhin er leise und drohend „DiNozzo?" flüsterte.

„Ach, hallo Boss, Kate, Bambino, wie geht's euch denn heute?", scheinheilig winkte er den Dreien zu.

„Wo warst du, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Ich habe verschlafen. Tut mir echt leid, aber es ist ja nicht so schlimm, da wir zurzeit keinen Fall haben", hoffend blickte er auf.

Durch das ganze Büro konnte man den nächsten Satz von Gibbs hören, da er ihn zu Tony herüber schrie.

„Du bist jeden Tag pünktlich da, ob wir nun einen Fall haben oder alte Akten sortieren. Ist das klar?"

Mit einem schiefen Grinsen widmete sich Tony wieder seinen Akten.

Nach einer Weile schaute er zu seiner Kollegin rüber, die ihn schadenfroh anlachte.

Das überraschte ihn nicht, da die beiden sich bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit ärgerten.

„Du wirst auch bald wieder etwas Falsches tun", zischte er.

Und so verging ein langweiliger Vormittag.

2


	2. Ein neuer Fall

**Ein neuer Fall**

Nach dem Mittagessen, wenn man es so nennen konnte, machten sich alle an einen neuen Stapel Akten. Niemand hatte das Hauptquartier, auf Gibbs Befehl hin, verlassen dürfen, so hatten sich alle eine Pizza bestellt.

Es vergingen noch zwei Stunden, als endlich das Telefon an Gibbs Schreibtisch klingelte. Die anderen drei Special Agents sahen hoffnungsvoll zu ihm herüber. Würde diese langweilige Arbeit ein Ende haben?

Der Hörer wurde aufgelegt und Gibbs begann seine Jacke anzuziehen.

„Wir haben einen neuen Fall. McGee ruf Ducky an."

Sie waren schon auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl, während Tim die Nummer der Autopsie wählte.

Dr. Donald Mallard, der von seinen Kollegen Ducky genannt wird, ist für die Untersuchung der Leichen zuständig. Er ist ein wenig seltsam, da er dafür bekannt ist mit den Toten zu reden, die er obduziert und zu allem eine Geschichte kennt.

Gerade war er dabei, seine Skalpells und Handschuhe zu reinigen, als das Telefon klingelte.

„Hier McGee. Ducky, wir haben eine Leiche. Ich geb dir die Adresse durch."

Der Tatort war kein schöner Anblick.

In einem unbewohnten Haus lagen verstreute Menschenteile. Ein in die Leere blickender Kopf und der Brustkorb, waren die größten Teile die zu finden waren. Arme und Beine, Finger und Zehen lagen verteilt in allen Ecken.

Kate war dabei Skizzen vom Tatort anzufertigen und Tony und Tim fotografierten alles.

Ducky wuselte schon mit seinem Assistenten Palmer durch das blutverschmierte Zimmer und teilten Gibbs seine ersten Eindrücke mit.

„Soweit ich das feststellen kann, Jethro", sprach Dr. Mallard in einem sachlichen Ton, „ist der Mord hier geschehen. Das Opfer wurde von einem Arzt regelrecht zerstückelt, da diese Schnitte kein Laie vollbracht hätte." Gerade hatte Tim seltsame Kratzer am Boden entdeckt, die er sofort seinem Boss zeigte.

„Das ist wahrscheinlich durch eine Säge, oder sonstigen Werkzeug, passiert, als er die Gliedmaßen abtrennte", wandte Ducky ein.

Gibbs sah ihn verwundert an: „Du denkst wir haben es mit einem gelernten Mediziner zu tun? Wann ist das Opfer gestorben?"

„Soweit ich dass feststellen kann, ungefähr vor fünf Stunden, aber Genaueres –…"

„…-kannst du erst nach der Obduktion sagen", fiel im Gibbs ins Wort, „ich weiß. Wo steckt DiNozzo schon wieder?"

„Hier Boss!", kam es hinter ihm. Tony stand mit einer Tüte, die man zum Einpacken der Beweismittel benutzte, da und begutachtete den Finger der sich darin befand.

„Warum wurde der NCIS zu diesem Fall beordert?"

Tony deutete auf einen Schriftzug neben dem Kopf des Toten. „Weil jemand genau diese vier Buchstaben mit Blut hier hin geschmiert hat."

„Wer hat die Leiche gefunden?"

DiNozzo checkte kurz seine Notizen und teilte dann seinem Boss, die Fakten mit.

„Ein Obdachloser ist heute früh in einen Bäcker gelaufen und hat verlangt mit der Polizei zu sprechen. Die haben den Tatort abgesichert und uns angerufen."


	3. Erster Kontakt

**Es steckt viel mehr dahinter**

Während Ducky und Palmer im Keller die Teile zusammensuchten, überlegte das Team in ihrem Büro fieberhaft, was als nächstes zu tun war.

Abby, eine immer schwarz angezogene durchgeknallte Frau, die beim NCIS als Forensikerin arbeitete untersuchte gerade die Fingerabdrücke des Toten. Sofort zeigte ihr Computer einen Treffer.

„James Barnett, Offizier der Navy."

Sie war nach oben gekommen um Gibbs und den anderen die Neuigkeit mitzuteilen.

„Gut gemacht, Abby", lobte sie Gibbs, woraufhin Tony ihn böse und beleidigt anblickte. „Mir macht er nie ein Kompliment."

Kate lachte wurde aber gleich wieder ernst: „Ich lasse die Akte von ihm mal zu uns schicken." Somit ging sie zu ihrem Telefon und wählte eine Nummer.

Nach einer Minute legte sie wieder auf: „Sie wird uns so schnell es geht zugeschickt."

Tony, der kurz bei Ducky war, kam nun ebenfalls wieder zu der Gruppe und zeigte Gibbs einen Zettel.

„Du bist aber schnell wieder hier", Gibbs setzte seine Brille auf und begann den Zettel anzuschauen. Er hatte DiNozzo vorher zur Autopsie geschickt um zu sehen ob Dr. Mallard schon Neuigkeiten hatte.

„Wo hat Ducky den her?"

Tony sah ihn ernst an: „Der hier war im Mund des Toten."

Gibbs las laut vor:

„Das hier ist erst der Anfang. Ihr werdet für alles bezahlen."

Kate klang besorgt: „Das ist eine Drohung. Wer immer das verfasste, hat einen großen Hass auf den NCIS."

Sofort begannen die Agenten alle möglichen Täter zu suchen, indem sie die Akten der Ärzte des NCIS zu durchsuchen, die entlassen wurden.

Sieben kamen in Frage. Jeder von Ihnen war ein gelernter Mediziner und alle hegten aus verschiedenen Gründen einen Groll gegen den NCIS.

**Kein Glück**

Anthony seufzte: „Müssen wir jetzt jeden einzelnen überprüfen?" Genervt sah er zu seiner Kollegin herüber. Die antwortete: „Nein. Drei sind schon gestorben, einer ist im Gefängnis und einer lebt jetzt in Frankreich. Wenn du rechnen kannst, weißt du wie viele noch übrig bleiben."

„Natürlich. Es bleiben noch zwei Stück."

Gibbs kam gerade wieder vom Fahrstuhl, da er sich einen Kaffee geholt hatte.

„Wow, DiNozzo, du kannst kopfrechnen?"

Am späten Nachmittag standen sie vor einem kleinen Haus. McGee war im Büro geblieben, um weitere Nachforschungen anzustellen.

Kate klingelte und nach einer Weile kam eine ältere Frau an die Tür.

„Ja kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Wir würden gerne mit John Lenard sprechen. Ist er hier."

Die Frau wirkte betrübt: „Ja und nein. Mein Mann ist todkrank. Er hat Darmkrebs und ist seitdem ans Bett gefesselt. Ihm geht es wirklich nicht gut."

Gibbs drückte ihr sein Beileid aus und sie fuhren weiter zum nächsten Verdächtigen.

DiNozzo fuhr, während sein Boss neben ihm eine Nummer wählte.

„McGee, prüfen sie nach ob John Lenard Darmkrebs hat. Ich will in spätestens einer Stunde eine Antwort." So legte er auf, da sie schon am Zielort angekommen waren, ein Hotel in Washington. Mit dem Fahrstuhl mussten sie bis ganz nach oben ins Penthaus.

Tony blickte sich begeistert um: „Der muss ja ne Menge Kohle haben, um hier wohnen zu können."

Gibbs klopfte laut an die Hoteltür. Drinnen hörten sie eine Stimme: „Ich komme schon."

Geöffnet wurde sie von einem dicken Mann, Mitte 50, der gerade eine Zigarre rauchte. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte er in einem unhöflichen Ton.

Gibbs verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen.

„Sprechen wir mit Greg Silver?" Als der Mann den Kopf energisch nickte, rasselten die vielen Goldketten, die er um den Hals hatte.

„Dürfen wir hereinkommen. NCIS." Alle drei zeigten ihre Marken.

„Was wollt denn ihr von mir wieder." Er ging einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ sie eintreten.

„Ein Mordfall. Wir haben einige Fragen an sie."

Als sie sich alle auf eine riesige Couch gesetzt haben, begann Gibbs mit seiner Befragung.

„Warum wurden sie entlassen? Sie waren ein guter Gerichtsmediziner beim NCIS."

Lange blickte Greg ihn an.

„Das wissen sie doch wohl aus meiner Akte."

Tony, der bis jetzt noch nichts gesagt hatte, erwiderte: „Nein, wir sind zu dumm zum lesen." Damit lächelte er ihn an.

Damit hatte Mr. Silver nicht gerechnet und begann zu erzählen:

„Ich habe Organe illegal verkauft. Als ein Agent das herausfand, haben sie mich gleich entlassen. Aber dann habe ich im Lotto gewonnen und wie jeder sehen kann reicht mir das Geld vollkommen aus. Ich wohne eigentlich in Kalifornien, doch seit einem Monat mache ich hier Urlaub."

„Wo waren sie in der Nacht von Dienstag auf Mittwoch", wollte Kate wissen.

„Sie verdächtigen mich? Ich weiß noch nicht einmal wer gestorben ist." Niemand sagte darauf etwas. „Also ich war die ganze Nacht hier. Der Portier wird das bestätigen, da man sich unten abmelden muss, wenn man das Hotel verlässt.

Und wenn das Alibi noch nicht reicht: Ich war nicht alleine. Die Frau die neben mir ein Zimmer belegt hat, kann euch bestimmt genauso versichern, dass ich die ganze Nacht hier war." Schelmisch grinsend wählte er ihre Nummer.

Auf dem Rückweg zum Hauptquartier war Gibbs unausstehlich. Die Frau hatte tatsächlich Greg Silver entlastet. Tony fuhr ganz ruhig durch den Stadtverkehr.

„Boss, langsam gehen uns die Verdächtigen aus." Gibbs blickte ihn böse funkelnd an. Danach sprach Tony kein Wort mehr.

McGee erwartete sie schon ungeduldig.

Gleich als er sie sah, rannte er zu Ihnen und teilte die Neuigkeiten mit.

„John Lenard hat wirklich Krebs, er ist gar nicht im Stande zu so einer Tat. Doch ich habe noch etwas anderes in Erfahrung gebracht."

Tony schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an: „Warte nicht zu lange Bambino. Gibbs wollte mir schon mal seine Kaffee ins Gesicht schütten, wenn ich nicht gleich erzählt hätte, was er hören wollte. Er ist sehr ungeduldig."

McGee überschlug sich fast: „Der Arzt, der wegen Steuerhinterziehung im Gefängnis sitz, kannte als einziger unseren Toten. Ich habe jede Akte noch einmal durchgelesen und bin dann darauf gestoßen."

„Das erklärt aber nicht, wie er ihn hätte umbringen sollen. Er sitzt im Gefängnis McGee", sagte Kate kopfschüttelnd.

Tim ließ sich nicht beirren: „Er ist Italiener. Und steht unter Verdacht zu der Mafia zu gehören. Er heißt Marco Kalimi, hat viele Freunde, die für ihn töten würden." Bei diesem Satz sah er zu DiNozzo rüber.

„Warum schaust du mich so an Bambino? Nur weil ich auch Italiener bin heißt das lange nicht, dass ich automatisch auch zur Mafia gehöre. Das hab ich dir schon mal gesagt."

Gibbs deutete auf Tony: „Du siehst dir die Freunde mal genauer an."

**Erster Kontakt**

Anthony hielt auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Gefängnis in dem Marco Kalimi seine Strafe absetzen musste.

Er meldete sich an und wartete bis er zu der Zelle geführt wurde.

Kalimi saß auf seinem Bett und sah schlechtgelaunt zu seinem Besucher auf, der herein trat.

„Buongiorno, Mr. Kalimi, ich bin Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

„Was wollen sie von mir?", er erhob sich und lehnte sich an die Wand.

„Nun ja, eine Liste ihrer Mafiafreunde."

„Wie kommen sie drauf, dass ich zur Mafia gehöre?", fragte Kalimi, in einem sehr drohenden Ton.

„Es spielt keine Rolle, ich will nur Namen." Langsam schritt Tony auf ihn zu.

„Ich weiß keine Namen", erwiderte der Befragte ungeduldig.

„Sie behindern damit wichtige Ermittlungen, ist Ihnen das klar? Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie noch lange auf eine Bewährungsstrafe warten müssen." Böse grinsend wandte Tony sich dem Ausgang zu.

„Pezzo di merda - stronzo!", schimpfte Kalimi, woraufhin sich Tony noch einmal zu ihm umdrehte.

„Ich hab Sie durchaus verstanden. Wenn Sie mich beleidigen, dann achten Sie darauf eine Sprache zu benutzen, die ich nicht verstehe, denn sonst werden sie eine Anzeige wegen Beleidigung eines Bundesagenten erhalten."

Und somit verließ er die Zelle. Gerade als er den Gang entlang schritt, rief ihm Kalimi einen Namen hinterher: „Paolo Scalano."

Tony notierte sich diesen Namen und ging auf schnellsten Weg wieder zu seinem Auto.

Gibbs saß im Büro und studierte gerade die Fotos der Leichenteile, als das Telefon an seinem Schreibtisch klingelte.

„Gibbs."

„Warum lassen sie Ihren besten Agenten denn ganz alleine zum Gefängnis fahren? Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich das ziemlich dumm finde. Machen Sie mir es so einfach?"

„Wer-?" Doch schon hatte der Unbekannte aufgelegt.

Gibbs sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und lief zu McGee, der an seinen Platz saß und von dem Telefonat anscheinend nichts mitbekommen hatte.

„McGee ich will das du eine Fangschaltung hier einrichtest. Ich glaube ich habe gerade mit unserem Mörder geredet."

Tim klappte der Mund herunter. Er wollte schon Fragen stellen, als Gibbs wieder zu seinem Computer zurückging. „Keine Zeit, ich muss Tony anrufen."

Er tippte schnell die Nummer auf seinem Handy ein und trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf der Tastatur des PCs herum.

Endlich meldete sich jemand am anderen Ende der Leitung.

Sofort befahl Gibbs mit lauter Stimme: „DiNozzo, du kommst auf der Stelle ins Büro, hältst nirgendwo an und sprichst mit keiner Menschenseele."

Tony blickte verwirrt auf sein Handy. Aufgelegt.

Was hatte das den zu bedeuten? Wenn Gibbs so besorgt klang, konnte das nie etwas Gutes bedeuten.

Er drückte noch mehr aufs Gas. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, da bog er auch schon in die Tiefgarage ein. Erneut wunderte er sich, als er seinen Boss auf ihn warten sah.

Tony stieg, mit festem Blick auf seinen Boss, aus.

„Was soll das denn alles? Du holst mich hier unten ab?", mit einem verunsichertes Lächeln sah er Gibbs fragend an. Vielleicht hab ich irgendwas angestellt, dachte sich Tony noch, doch er wurde in seiner Überlegung, was dass denn sein könnte unterbrochen.

„Gerade hat bei mir jemand angerufen, der bestimmte Andeutungen gemacht hat, die mich veranlasst haben, dich hierher zu bestellen." Er wandte sich zum Aufzug, dicht gefolgt von Tony, der noch immer nicht kapierte worum es eigentlich ging.

„Ich hat es auf dich abgesehen, oder zumindest auf einen von uns."

Gibbs drückte auf den Knopf, der sich zum Großraumbüro bringen würde und fuhr fort: „Jeder muss nun sehr aufpassen. Das ist ein Befehl. Haben wir uns verstanden DiNozzo?"

Wie ein Soldat salutierte Tony vor ihm und sagte mit gespielten ernst: „Verstanden, Boss!"


End file.
